You'd Think It Would Hurt Less
by gnails
Summary: Their first time together hovers between the lines of "awkward" and "really awkward" and "oh God, oh God, that was mortifying”.


_No spoilers, except for the general ones. Set early series 1. Much luff to Nivi for beta._

* * *

Their first time together hovers between the lines of "awkward" and "really awkward" and "oh God, oh God, that was _mortifying_".

Ianto blames it on the fact that he really doesn't have any clue what to do because after all, it's Jack bloody Harkness. At work, their dynamic is confusing enough as is, without the increased perplexity of adding "in bed" to the picture. Though, getting naked and in bed itself isn't too bad.

But.

Ianto likes to forget that his head hit the wall during a particularly passionate moment, and Jack, being the bastard that he is, has the audacity to hysterically laugh with that smug smirk that Ianto has learned to utterly _loathe _and to gasp out "Holy crap Ianto! That good huh?". Or that he smacked his teeth against Jack's skull and almost chipped his tooth. Or that in their tangle of limbs, Jack might've pulled something that Ianto know medically is impossible to pull. Or that all in all, Ianto _doesn't know what to do_, and that the mounting awkwardness overwhelms the pleasure, making the situation even more awkward, and that Jack does _nothing_ to quell the situation. Instead, he snorts and giggles and moans his way through the whole process.

At the end, the mood is somewhat dampened, and Ianto crawls out of bed, cradling his crushed ego and the possibility that after _that_, there is no going back. He leaves the hatch satisfyingly sore--after all, Ianto would never deny that Jack is a man with an extensive sexual repertoire, in spite of the overwhelming aura of awkward—and yet his self-esteem ends up relatively, no, _extremely_ bruised. As he makes his way across the hub, waddling like a duck with a limp leg and a crutch, Ianto doesn't know whether or not he wants a repeat. He definitely knows that Jack doesn't want a repeat. And during the dead of the night, he scowls to himself the whole ride home.

When the rest of the team comes in at eight AM sharp, Ianto hides the red marks on his neck with a fresh suit, a high collar, and a half-Windsor knot. He serves coffee, feeds the weevils, feeds Myfanwy, mans the information booth, and plays online poker as usual. However, he steers clear of Jack all day. And the day after. And the day after that. And...for a bit while after that.

But if Ianto was psychic (and he is not, whatsoever), he would've known that Jack could still taste Ianto under his tongue, salty and writhing, and that it stays with him for the rest of the week, clouding his mind when he gets mauled by a wild weevil. Instead, Ianto chooses to be celibate and pointedly ignores Jack whenever he even remotely tries to talk to him.

After two weeks, Jack's libido finally gets the best of him since Ianto moves so _nicely_ in a suit. He literally jumps Ianto and doesn't have the patience to drag him down the hatch.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Jack growls as he pushes Ianto to the desk and starts unbuttoning the pink shirt. His tongue traces Ianto's jaw line, and Ianto's breathing hitches.

"Didn't know I was. I was just--hoooh-kay."

Ianto loses all coherency when Jack's head sinks down his bare chest and unbuckles his pants. His head sinks further, and Ianto's ability to speak is on vacation in the Bahamas.

"I hate being avoided," Jack pouts, his lips curving against Ianto's skin, the sensitive patch just below his navel. "Don't avoid me."

Ianto arches back further against the desk as his eyes roll back and doesn't register the subtle despondence in Jack's voice. This time, the only thoughts running through his head are that Jack is very _very _skilled and perhaps that their first time together was just a really _really_ bad fluke and that the awkwardness, thankfully, is on leave of absence. But he stops thinking altogether because that delicious _thing _that Jack does with his tongue and his fingers and his--_oh wow. _

In Ianto's honest opinion, their second time was quite pleasant. Yes, quite.

Fin.

* * *

_Yep._


End file.
